About Friends and Christmas
by Rei6
Summary: Mindless, fluffy Fic about Heero and Duo having a conversation about Christmas. Yeah, I know it´s already a little late ... but uh well!


Warnings: Hints of shonen-ai, half-naked Heero (is that a warning?) and Duos potty-mouth. Uh yes - and the author is no native english speaker, sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes I probably made.  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own Gundam Wing! I wrote that little piece just for fun and don´t try to make money with it. (Who would actually pay for this crap??) So don´t sue!  
  
  
  
About Friends and Christmas  
  
Heeros eyes shot open. He didn´t move and his breath didn´t change though. Motionless he continued laying still and playing dead, while all his senses scanned through the room. Someone was there. Someone was in his bedroom. It was dark as hell and he could neither hear nor see anything but nevertheless he was absolutely sure, that there was someone sneaking across his room. Damn! Either this was an absolute professional or he had deteriorated for not noticing it earlier. Slowly and without the slightest sound his hand slipped under the pillow. As soon as he touched the cold surface of metal his fingers wrapped around his gun. All his senses were now extremely strained while he tried to determine the intruders exact position. There ... almost exactly in front of his bed ... where the dark was a little darker ... Three ... he counted quietly in his mind, ... two ... one ... ... die.  
  
"Eeeeek!"  
  
The moment of surprise´ advantage was on his side and the dark figure could do nothing than let out a little cry of surprise, before he found himself pinned down to the ground by strong, unyielding hands and a gun pressed on his temple.  
  
"Don´t move or I´ll kill you." Heeros cold voice stated matter-of-factly. "Where are you and what ... "  
  
"Bloody, fuckin´... ! Damn!" came the cursed answer. " Heero, that hurts!"  
  
"Duo ... ?"  
  
"No, Santa Claus. ´Course it´s me. "  
  
"Prove it. Identification number."  
  
"Are ya jokin´, man? How the fuck shall I come up with a 12digit-number- code ... now??"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo felt the weight being pulled from his chest as Heero slowly rose from his partner and he somehow regretted the loss of warmth. He was kinda thankful for the dark, so Heero wouldn´t see the blush gracing his face by now.  
  
"Sounds just like you."  
  
If he hadn´t known it better, Duo would have thought the perfect soldier just cracked a joke. The lights flashed on only seconds later and Duo came up into a sitting position, looking up to Heero who stode right in front of him and slowly dropped his gun, which was still pointed at the americans face. Duo blushed even more as he realized that Wings pilot wore nothing more than dark-blue boxers.  
  
"See?" he asked unnecessarily, feeling a little uneasy " ´tis me." He tried hard not to stare at the smooth bronze-colored skin of Heeros lean, but muscular chest. Who in the world wore only boxers in the middle of winter??  
  
"I wouldn´t dare to doubt that," Heero replied cooly. " My question would rather be what the hell are you doing here? At two a.m.?" His eyes narrowed. "Aren´t you supposed to be on a mission right now?"  
  
Duo waved his hand vaguely. "Came back earlier. Was nothin´ big, really. In, out - piece of cake." He tried to stand up but sank back halfway, wimphering and pressing a hand against his rip-cage. "Damn, Heero," he groaned, " did you had to be so rough? Bet ya broke at least two of my rips!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo wasn´t sure if that was an "I´m-soooo-sorry-for-hurting-you-buddy"-hn or an "I-couldn´t-care-less"-hn. He somehow supposed the latter one would be more correct. Which was all in all a very depressing thought. Sighing he tried to stand up the second time. To his utter surprise a hand appeared right in front of his face, offering to help him get up. He looked up and starred right into piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Uh ... thanks ..." he murmured, trying hard not to blush.  
  
"You shouldn´t sneak in my room like that," Heero said calmly. "I mistook you for an enemy. I could´ve killed you."  
  
Coming from Heero Yuy that was as close to an excuse as one could get. Duo knew that better than anyone else and it made his heart melting in an instant. He grinned at him, instantly his old cheerful and easy-going self again.  
  
"Ah, geez buddy, I know you would never hurt me, ne?" he winked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Heero couldn´t deny it, even though he would rather bit his tongue off than to admit it. He hadn´t figure it out himself yet, but fact was that no matter how much the loud-mouthed baka annoyed him sometimes he found himself unable to harm him in any way.  
  
Duo flung himself nonchalantly on Heeros bed. "Aaaah," he sighed pleased and snuggeld in the blanket like a big cat. "Finally ... a bed! I longed for that for the last two days in a row. Sleeping in Deathscythe is no fun, I tell ya! Especially not with snow nearly five foot high outside! And today of all days, I couldn´t sleep so far away from you guys, now could I?"  
  
"Today?" Heero questioned, while eyeing the snuggeld creature on his bed suspiciously. "Is there anything special about today? And does it explain why you came to me of all people in the middle of the night?"  
  
Duos eyes shot open and he clapped a hand to his forehead. "I idiot!" he cried out. "I totally forgot why I actually came for!" He glarred at Heero accusingly. "I swear, ´tis your fault, Heero! If you hadn´t startled me so much with attackin´ me like that ... !"  
  
"Spit it out!" Heero sounded slightly annoyed by now.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Don´t rush it! First causin´ poor old me nearly a heartattack and than ..."  
  
"Maxwell!"  
  
"Dude, you sounded like Wuffkins right now! Don´t ... "  
  
A gun pointed to his face stopped him abruptly.  
  
"Spit. It. OUT!" Heero demanded very harshly.  
  
Big shimmering violett eyes starred at him and caused Heero to feel like a major shit-head for snapping at Duo like that. All in all a very unpleasant feeling. Slowly he lowered the gun.  
  
"Duo ..."  
  
"It should have been a surprise," Duo said very quietly, eyes downcast.  
  
"Surprise ...?"  
  
Heero put the gun on his pillow and lowered himself carefully on the bed, looking a little bewilderd.  
  
"Yeah ... " Duo sighed. "I wanted to see you guys so badly today. But I was delayed by the snow and came later than I had intended. I didn´t want to wake you up in the middle of the night though. Just wanted ... to sneak in and left my present for you."  
  
Heero frowned. " Present? For me?" His voice sounded strained, as if getting a present was very odd. Duo nodded and looked up. Maybe getting a present was odd for Heero ...  
  
"I suppose you guys simply forgot todays date, right?"  
  
"Date?" Heero frowned even more. He really wasn´t exactly sure about the date. They had travelled through so many different time zones in such a short amount of time and had done nothing else than to fight and fight for months ...  
  
" Today is december, the 24th, Heero," Duo said softly. "Christmas eve."  
  
Heero lifted one eyebrow (only one - a quirk he had adopted from Trowa) and looked at him questioning. Duo sighed again, this time a little impatient.  
  
"Christmas," he repeated. "You know what that is, do you?"  
  
Heero nodded. "Religious holiday. Supposed to celebrate the birthday of jesus, who is the son of god according to the christian religions. Indeed there´s no proof for the excistence for a god yet."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. But did you never before celebrated Christmas?? You know, the fir tree, the roasted duck, the candles, the presents ... common, ya know what I mean, do you?"  
  
" ... "  
  
"Heero! You´re jokin´, right? Right??"  
  
" ... "  
  
"Good God! You´ve never before had a real christmas?!?"  
  
Heero sighed and shook his head, while sinking back against the wall. "Why?" he asked calmly. "Why should I? There´s no purpose for a soldier to know how to celebrate christmas."  
  
"Maybe not for a soldier. But for a child. You was a child once! You must have been!"  
  
Heero actually smiled. But it was a bitter smile. "I suppose so. But I cannot remember."  
  
"Heero ..." Duo voice was filled with emotion. "That´s terrible!"  
  
The wing-pilot snorted. "I´m not even christian. And you ... you don´t believe in god. So where´s the point in celebrate something neither one of us believes in?"  
  
Duo considered that for a moment. After a few seconds of complet silence he finally shook his head. "You´re right, I don´t believe in God. Maybe," he said slowly, "maybe I´m a hypocrite than. But actually I never considered christmas as a reason to celebrate God. Not even when I lived in the church with Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. It ... it was more like ... like my opportunity to be with the people I loved and cared for. And I tell you, once there were people I loved ... and who loved me ..." He paused and starred at the ceiling with a somehow forlorn expression on his face. "Look," he continued, " last year was the first time ever I was alone at christmas. The war had just begun and I was in outer space with deathscythe. I had fight without a break for weeks and hadn´t talked to a human being for the same time. And than it was Christmas eve ... and the first time ever I understood what this evening had meant to me. I think, I never felt so alone in my entire life ... " He paused again, looking exhausted and thoughtful. But than he looked up to Heero and smiled at him. "This year, I vowed to myself I would be at christmas with the persons who are most important to me. No matter what. And that are ... you guys, you know ... You are the best friends I have!"  
  
Heero was silent for a long time, considering this. Thoughtfully he starred at the ceiling as if to search for an answer.  
  
"I am your friend?" He finally asked curious.  
  
Duo nodded vehemently. "More than that," he added with a big grin. "You are my bestest best buddy on the whole wide world including the colonies and the whole outer space. Didn´t you know that?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Awe, Heero, don´t look so bewilderd. It´s not like `I am your father, Luke!` After all - I´m your friend, too, right?"  
  
Heeros left eyebrowe rose again and he looked rather sceptically. "You shot me." He commented dryly.  
  
"Uhm, I never said I´m the most perfect friend one can get ... "  
  
"Twice."  
  
"You can be very unforgiving sometimes, you know that?"  
  
To his utter surprise Heero tore his gaze away from the ceiling and looked at him very seriously. "I don´t believe in God," he began calmly. "And I still think that this whole christmas thing is rather pointless, too."  
  
Duo swallowed. This didn´t sound very promising at all.  
  
"But," Heero continued after a pause, "if it´s somehow important to you to be with a friend at this ridiculous evening ... " He shrugged his shoulders, while starring straight in the deep violet orbs in front of him. "... consider me as one and stay, if it can´t be helped."  
  
He couldn´t finish the sentence, because Duo threw himself at him with such force that it nearly knocked the air out of him. "Oh, Heero, you´re the best best best buddy one can have!" he cried, while flinging his arms around the other boys neck. Heero gasped for breathe. "Duo ... " "And I promise, you´ll never ever have to be alone at christmas, no matter what!"  
  
"Omae O ... "  
  
"I´ll always be there and we can celebrate it together! That will be so much fun!"  
  
"Duo! I can´t breathe!"  
  
"What? Uh, yeah ... Sorry!"  
  
More than a little reluctant he let go of Heero.  
  
"If you go on like that, I have to think that over." He glared at the american. But his famous glare was wasted, as Duo was only grinning even more at him. Unfortunately he knew absolut exactly when the glare was deadly and when fake. ´That´s what happens if you make something so awkward like friends!´ Heero sighed and pushed the deathscythe-pilot softly aside, making a little more room for himself. He was a little cold, wearing nothing more than short blue boxers, even so he would never admit it.  
  
"Just let me sleep now, ´kay?" he growled, laying down. "It´s almost three a.m. We can celebrate this madness also tomorrow, right?" "´Course!" Duo nodded ardently, snuggeling under the warm blanket again. "You´re supposed to get your presents not before tomorrow morning anyway. Wanna share?" he offered, as he saw the other boy tremble slightly. Heero stiffened immediatly and folded his arms over his chest. "Keep it," he murmured.  
  
"Ah, Heero, don´t be ridiculous!" Without hesitation Duo covered them both. "It´s yours after all. Boy, you´re cold like an iceberg! Why didn´t you say anything?"  
  
"I am not cold," Heero protested.  
  
"Yes, you are! Look, you´re shivering all over!" Duo snuggeld against him and wrapped his arms protectively around Heeros bare chest. The wing pilot starred at him horrified and blushed furiously.  
  
"Nani? What are you doing . ?"  
  
"Warming you up! Don´t want you to catch pneunomia."  
  
"I won´t!! And now let go of me!"  
  
"It´s damn freezing outside and you´re wearing almost nothing!"  
  
"Omae O . !"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Duo interrupted him with a tiny little smile, nestling even closer. "Hey Heero," he asked immediatly, already sounding a little sleepy, "is that a gun or are you just glad to see me?"  
  
"Stupid! It´s my gun!"  
  
"Whatever you say, buddy." He yawned.  
  
"Duo ... !!!"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Heero."  
  
"Hn."  
  
" ... so glad ... be here with you ... " he murmured, nearly inaudible.  
  
Heero caught his breath. After less than a minute of complete silence he heard deep and regular breaths, indicating that Duo was already asleep. Slowly and very carefully he turned his head, glancing at the peaceful figure who rested on his shoulder. Messy chestnut locks surrounded a pale face like a halo, making the chaotic pilot look like an angel. He exhaled deeply and let himself nestle deeper in Duos warm embrace.  
  
"I´m glad you came," he wispered, allowing a tiny little smile to spread over his face. "Merry Christmas, Baka."  
  
^Fin^  
  
Author´s note: This is my first fic, so please be nice! I know it´s not very good (rather pointless and stuff) but duh ... I´ll write more and the next ones will hopefully become a little better. 


End file.
